


A Day To Remember

by sugarpixi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Birthday, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: On the Day Before he leaves to pursue his dreams to be Soldier, Cloud and his mother Claudia have their last hurrah
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Claudia Strife, Cloud Strife & Cloud Strife's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Day To Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Squenix does. 

A Day To Remember 

For a while now Cloud had been contemplating the idea of joining Shinra and becoming Soldier First-Class. It he could be a soldier, he would have the power to save people. He could have a better life. He could provide a better living situation for Claudia-- is mother who did her best as a single mother raising a growing boy. He could be just like Sephiroth, the famed war hero whose name everyone knew-- a face no one could mistake, plastered everywhere like Shinra's recruitment mascot, Stamp. He wouldn't feel so alone anymore. The blond spiky-haired boy soon desired this more than anything in the world that while he dreamed about it at night he spoke about it.

Cloud had specific plans about who to tell before he left. He would tell Tifa, who was the only kid who showed him any semblance of kindness. Then, he would tell his mother. Whenever he could gather the courage. However, as the days passed, it got harder and harder for him to even say a word, so that he decided that perhaps he would just tell her on the day he would leave. He would leave a coward but if he came back a hero—then maybe it will be worth it? 

The days grew cooler. Cloud counted them down. Soon, he would leave that small town. Soon, he would have to face the difficulty in the inevitable confrontation with is mother. Tomorrow would be the day before the last, he thought staring to the darkness, until it claimed him. 

Cloud woke with a start as his sense were flooded by a concoction of appetizing smells. He had slept peacefully otherwise, wondering if he even had a dream. In spite of the anxieties he was having before he fell asleep, he somehow felt warm and secure. The blonde, rubbed his eyes and made his way down stairs. He walked into the tiny kitchen and before he could greet his mother she spoke first. 

“Good afternoon~” she greeted, back turned to him. 

Cloud's eyes widened, swallowing. Was it, already? Usually, she would be shaking him awake in an attempt to wake him before then, on the days he did end up sleeping in. Her voice was higher than normal. The sight of the feast that greeted him only added to his bewilderment. 

“Is... it afternoon already?” He managed, still standing at the entrance to the kitchen. He raised his hands and slapped his cheeks, surprised that the vision before him did not dissipate. Instead, he felt his heart clench painfully when his mother turned with a plate of steak she minced in hand, a smile on her face. 

“It is, you silly goose,” she giggled, placing the plate right with the other foods., “Come in and sit down” 

Cloud nodded mutely, and sat down still in awe with the assortment of food before him. 

“There's so much food, fancy too What's special about today?” 

He looked at the food on the table. There was a bowl of salad, just enough for the two of them, roasted potatoes, Claudia's garlic rolls, a cake garnished with strawberries and cream and finally the steak she had cut for them in manageable strips. These were not food he would or normally could eat. 

“We're celebrating today, Cloud. We're celebrating you.” 

“Did you know that I'm leaving tomorrow?” Cloud asked her, his voice quiet. 

“A mother knows things,” Claudia said, picking off the main dishes and putting them onto Cloud's plate as she did so, “Besides, you were meant to do great things.” 

Cloud was so touched. However he didn't want to get emotional right then and there. He watched Claudia fill her own plate silently and took his first bite. He felt grateful and guilty all at once. 

“The food is fancy,” He told Claudia in a slightly scolding tone. There were many times Cloud felt like he had to be the parent because his mother said or did silly things at times. Right now she definitely did something irresponsible. 

“I will be fine!” Claudia said, and again Cloud felt guilty. This would be his final meal with her in a long time... “Besides, you can pay me back, as a soldier.” 

Cloud looked up at her, surprised by her statement. How long has she known about this? When and how did she find out... Well, after a while he was sure it was inevitable that the word would spread. It was a small town full of gossips after all. 

“You talk in your sleep sometimes. Sephiroth. Soldier. Kinda hard to miss!” His mom teased. 

She seemed to be taking it well. Claudia then got up suddenly and brought out some candles and placed them on the cake. 

“Can you stay silent while I sing you happy birthday?” his mother asked him, as shit lit the candles. 

Claudia sang him the birthday song, concluding with a cheer. 

“You can talk now,” she said, plucking the candles off and placing them on the plate. 

“It's Fall. I won't be seventeen for a while,” 

“But I may not see you then, can you humor an old woman?” Claudia requested. She picked up the cake knife and handed it to him. He took it and with a resigned sigh he cut them both a slice. 

“Thank you, Cloud. My precious son,” she said with a giggle. 

Cloud nodded at her and he took a bite into the cake. As he bit into it he felt a well of emotions and his face grew hot and wet. The cake was not sweet,it was soft and spongy and the strawberries gave it a bright freshness. 

“Is it that delicious?” Claudia asked in awe. 

“Mm...uhuh...” Cloud sniffed, shoving another bite into his mouth. Claudia watched her son finish his slice and then take another. 

“Say... Cloud, will you do me another favor?”

“I'll help clean the the dishes,” Cloud said quickly. He did this regularly anyways, but, he didn't want his mother to think that she had to do it all by herself just because he was leaving the next day. 

Claudia shook her head. 

“No, not that.” She approached Cloud and pulled him up from his seat, and then promptly lead him to their living room. 

“I heard soldiers were supposed to know how to dance,” she said, and with shining eyes she asked him, “Will you dance with me?” 

A streak of read crossed Cloud's face. Then he looked at his feet before back up again into his mother's face. 

“Yes...” 

So they spent the rest of the night dancing. 

A/n: I wanted to write something about Cloud that was just centered about Cloud himself. But I am also a sucker for the mother theme that surrounds FFVII. I tried to sprinkle little details throughout the fanfic to make this happen. The mom waking up her son thing is one of them—which calls back to the Chrono series. The little jokes about mother's intuition... I really like the relationship between Cloud and Claudia and I wanted to touch on it more and it was the idea that seemed perfect for his birthday. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Happy Birthday Cloud Strife~


End file.
